Love Letters
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: All start with a game. In a game were I will find the girl of my dreams. But the destiny (and also, chance) will change it... KyouAoi, in request of Shiranai Atsune! (PD: I don't own the image!)


_**Rosy: Ohayoo minna-san! Here is, another fanfic. Now a KyouAoi one! (in request of Shiranai Atsune!) Rated T for Tsurugi's big scene! (just kidding, only for safety) And I also don't own the image!**_

_**Tsurugi: Not bad, you. What the hell is that BIG SCENE? Ah that image... I look handsome, or no? And who is that per-**_

_**Taiyou: And me? AGAIN? Do you hate me? Why I don't apear in your fanfics?**_

_**Tsurugi: Because you're so annoying, and also people hates you. Everyone loves my relationship with Sorano. (And I love it too, hehe!) And don't interrump me, Ame-baka!**_

_**Taiyou: You are scary when you laugh.**_

_**Tsurugi: REPEAT THAT! *grabbes him***_

_**Rosy: You two stop now! *pushes them* Weeeell, I don't own these annoying characters... just kidding! I don't own the Inazuma characters!**_

_**Tsurugi: I'm annoying? Tsk, the annoying here it's Ame-baka. Because I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC! *victory 'dance?'***_

_**Taiyou: This is not fair! *runs***_

_**Rosy: Weeell enjoy it! (Sorry for mistakes and if you think that is too short! and also for Taiyou and Tsurugi's comments XS)**_

_**Tsurugi: I listened that!**_

_**Rosy: Bye! *runs***_

* * *

One usual day, at Raimon High. A navy-blue haired boy was sitting in a table with a bored expression. Behind the table, was a large queue of girls. Most of they have a card on her hands.

"Well..." He snoled. "Next one."

"AWW, KYO-KUN! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN IN ALL THE WORLD AND I WILL DIE FOR YOU IF I COULD AND..." The girl was talking a lot. Tsurugi looked at her.

"_Ah... Another crazy gril... And Kyo-kun? That name... exists?_" He thought. Then he stood up. The girl blushed a lot, but she quickily changes her face.

"OK, OK no more for today, and bla bla bla... You can go." Replied Tsurugi, and the girls started complaining. He left the table and started to walk alone in a corridor. He storted. "_If I continue like that, I will not ever find the girl of the letter..._"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Tsurugi was walking in the street, whistling, when suddenly... A girl came running and she bumped into him.

"Auch... You, look where you are going!" Tsurugi cried, angrily.

"Eh? G-gommen!" She stoods up and looked at him with... stange eyes.

"Tsk, don't worry." Tsurugi wants to continue walikng but the girl stoped him.

"W-wait! Take this to forgive me." She held out her hands and it was... a letter? Tsurugi pursed his eyebrow, in surprise. But then he looked at her.

She had short blue hair and also blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink ribbon and a blue skirt. He looked at her face... she was a bit... blushed?

The girl notice that Tsurugi was looking at her and she stared at him. He blushed a bit too. Wait. He was... blusing? For a girl he have just meet?

"Do you want it or no?" She asked to him.

"OK, OK I'll accept it." He took the letter. "And also, what's your na-"

"T-thanks! Bye and gommen for the crash!" She smiles big at him (causing Tsurugi blushing more... ) and then she ran far from there. Tsurugi tried to stop her but he couldn't. He took a look at the letter. And then he ran too, but he went at his home direction.

When he arribed, he ran to his bedroom and closed the door. His heart was going too quicky (but, why?). He opened the envelope and took the letter. He starts to read...

_When I saw you, I allways think of a good person who gaves me protection._

_You shine even more than the sun..._

_Your smile makes my heart crazy._

_But if you try you can_

_find the girl of your dreams..._

_And you can enjoy the blue of the sky..._

Tsurugi was reading the letter. He was shoked. "That girl... she is amazing! She is not like the others... I... I need to find her!" He said looking at his window.

The next day at the Raimon high, he arribed as normaly and the girls (he was too popular) were chasing him. But now he stoped and he turned in their direction. "Hello 'chasers'! I'm here to said that I will start a game for found the girl of THIS letter!" He put the letter up. "If I found her... She would be my girlfriend!" All girls shouted of emotion. The days after, Tsurugi has been recive many letters, but it not seemed to be that girl.

* * *

**NOW**

Tsurugi was walking to the class, looking at his letter. "It's been a month since I met that girl... When I will found you..." He looked up. Suddenly someone crashed with him.

"AUCH!" But Tsurugi was angry. "Hey you!" He grabbed her arm. "Take a look- EH?"

The girl stared at him. That look... He blushed.

"Gommen! But, please, let me out!"

"You... " Tsurugi looked at her again.

"Hey, you were the boy of the other time! Did you like my letter?" She smiled at him.

"You are the girl of the street!"

"Yes! What a coincidence that we are in the same high!"

Tsurugi was paralized. He has been with her all this time! But she looks different. Now she had a different hairstyle and she was also wearing a jacket. But she had the same shine in her eyes...

"I have hear that you are a popular boy. Is it true?"

"Eh... yes."

She looked down. "Ah, well. Bye." She started to walk, but Tsurugi grabbed her arm. Both of them blushed.

"Please... Don't go. I want to talk with you. We can be friends! And I also want to know your name..."

She turned in his direction. "Ha! A popular boy been my friend? No thanks!"

"But why? Only tell me why?"

"I had to change school because of one popular boy, an-"

"I will not be popular for you." He left her arm.

She looked at him with big eyes. "What?"

Tsurugi blushed a bit. "Well... Tsk." He looked down.

"Hehehe... It's true, you are different!" She smiled at him. "OK, we can be friends!"

Tsurugi smiled too, and she blushed a bit. "_He looks cute when he is smiling... What? Cute? I'm turning crazy..."_

"But I want to know something before... what's your name?"

"My name? Mm, hehe! My name is Sorano Aoi!" She smiled big.

"_Sorano, eh? How pretty name she has. I really like her..."_

"OK, so... It's your turn." Replied Aoi.

"My name? Well, it's Tsurugi Kyousuke." He said with his eyes closed. (for boast)

"Mmm... Maybe I call you... Kyou-kun!"

Kyousuke opened his eyes, surprised. "Wha-WHAT? Kyou... kun?"

"Hehehe! Yes!" She smiled. Tsurugi likes too much her smile.

"OK, OK but only because it's you, eh?"

"Thanks, Kyou-kun!"

"_Kyou-kun... that trust... is used by lovers... maybe Sorano... No, imposible. But I like staying with her._" Tsurugi thought. Then they two went to class, toghether.

* * *

_**AFTER THE**_** CLASSES**

Tsurugi was waiting for Aoi in the high entrance. Five secons later the blunette ran in front of him.

"Eh! Sorano, I'm here!" Cried Tsurugi.

"What? Ah, Kyou-kun! What's up?"

"Eh... I-I w-walk... you... eto..." He swallowed and then he turned (for disimulate the blush).

"You want to come to my house? For lunch, it will be funny!"

"G-g-going to your house?" Tsurugi asked. "W-well, if I'm not annoying..."

Aoi grabbed his arm. "Come on, it's nothing Kyou-kun... also... I'm alone at home... "

When Aoi said that Tsurugi's heart started to beat very fast. "_Sorano and I... ALONE? What the hell...? I think I'm going to faint... _"_  
_

They start to walk. Both of them were blushed, but Tsurugi more than Aoi (because she was grabbing his arm).

"Can I tell you something, Kyou-kun?"

"Y-yeah... " Answer him, looking down (for the blush).

Aoi walked and she stoped in front of him. "I just know you, before we crash! Hehe!" She ran, leaving Tsurugi alone.

"Wha-WHAT? You know who I am? Sorano! WAIT!" He chased her.

They arribed to Aoi's house. She opened the door and entered the house. Tsurugi pushed the door before Aoi closed it.

"Hehehe! OK, Kyou-kun! Come on!" She left the door and Tsurugi falls to the ground.

"Auch... You!"

"May I help you?" Aoi grabbed his arm again. Tsurugi blushed again.

"T-thanks... Sorano, what is t-"

"I know who were you, Kyou-kun! When I arribed to the Raimon High I want to join at the soccer club. But I was full of people in the manager position. So, I join the calligraphy club. But I heard talk about you. The famous ace striker, Tsurugi Kyousuke! A girl shown me your photo. And, well, hehe... The letter... Well, I-I... Hehe... " She blushed even more than Tsurugi.

Both of them were in silence. Tsurugi was shocked because Aoi just know who he was. And Aoi was embarassed for no saying that to Tsurugi.

"_And now what? I cannot say that I love her... She would think that I'm crazy... But she is blushed... If she..._"

"Kyou-kun... Please sit in the sofa! I w-will take you the lunch... "

Tsurugi sat on the sofa. He was looking at Aoi's dinning room. The saw many expensive things.

"Sorano... One question... Are you rich or something like that?"

She wents to Tsurugi with a plate on her hands. "Well, I'm not rich at all, but my parents send me money and also many things. Well here you have, I'm not the best chef in the worl, but... "

Tsurugi hold the dish. Aoi sat in a chair, very far from him. Tsurugi looked at her.

"Sorano, sit here, come on!" He smiled at her (in a happily way, a strange thing of Tsurugi). She blushed.

"I-I couldn't... Sorry." She stood up and went up stairs. Tsurugi left the dish and chased her. He entered a little blue room. It was Aoi's room.

"Kyou-kun, sorry, well, I-I don't know what happen to me... " She was sitting in her bed. Tsurugi sat down, next to her. "The letter... That day I was going to your house... I wanted to give you the letter... be-because... "

Aoi stood up. "Because I like you! I don't even know you at all... But I was 'love at first sight'! And I have my reasons... S-sorry to say so sudden, but please do not hate me!"

Tsurugi was looking down. He didn't say anything. Aoi sighs, sadly. She was going out the room, when suddenly, she notice something in her arm... It was Tsurugi's hand. Aoi turned and she saw Tsurugi. But he was sweat and... How I can say it? Blushed no. THE NEXT. He hugged Aoi and he started caressing her face.

"This is coincidence, no? Because I like- no. I love you too, Sorano. You aren't like the other girls... Not a crazy fangirl. You are special, in a good way, of course." Tsurugi put his forehead in hers. Now their faces were too near. But Aoi was a little scared. Tsurugi was holding her arms... strongly. He don't wants to left her out.

"K-Kyou-kun... "

Tsurugi notice that Aoi was scared and he left her. He had tearful eyes. "I finaly found the girl of my dreams... But I scared her too... "

"K-Kyou-kun! That's not true! I love you a lot! The only thing is that you were squeezing so hard my arms... But Kyou-kun... "

She went near to him again and they kissed. Aoi pushed him into her bed, and after the kiss... They get fast asleep. Toghether. (You, what were you thinking of?)

Days after, Tsurugi's fangirls were complained of Aoi. But they two were happy... All thanks for a letter.

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

_**Rosy: Weeeell and here finish! Did you like it, Tsurugi?**_

_**Tsurugi: That's obious (There saids FIN, in black... ). Well, yes and no. First: I get blushed many times... Second: And you went too with the 'little scene' of the kiss. Anyway, Sorano is so sweet. (Eat your heart, Ame-baka!)**_

_**Rosy: The first that you said... *pinches him* And well, that's obious too. Aoi it's a good person! Do you thing that Shiranai Atsune liked the story?**_

_**Tsurugi: I don't know. And I also, don't know who is that pers-**_

_**Taiyou: Pleeeease! *puppy eyes* I want to apear in the next fanfic!**_

_**Rosy: OK, but keep calm. You w-**_

_**Fei: But next one it's mine!**_

_**Rosy: Eh? Ah, yes... Sorry, Taiyou...**_

_**Taiyou: AHH, DAMMIT! *runs away***_

_**Tsurugi: Will you finish or what? *turning* And AME-BAKA! YOU INTERRUMP ME AGAIN!**_

_**Rosy: Oh, yes! Thanks for reading! Anything... Just PM or reviews (no flames, please!). And s-**_

_**Tsurugi: See you! *creepy smile***_

_**Rosy: TSURUGI! Go out! *pushing* Now... *sigh* See you! **_


End file.
